Back at One
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Songfic - As vezes pequenos desentendimentos, são capazes de separar duas almas. Quanto tempo se leva para descobrir o quanto alguém é especial? Presente de niver para a Maimai


Back At One 

Yaoi

1x2

Its undeniable...that we should be together...  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah...

É inegável... que devemos ficar juntos...  
É inacreditável como eu dizia que jamais me apaixonaria  
Você precisa saber, se já não sabe como me sinto  
Então me deixe mostrá-lo agora que eu estou falando sério  
Se todas as coisas, na hora certa, o tempo revelará  
Sim...

Quinze dias...quinze malditos dias, os mais frios e infernais de minha vida. Nunca imaginei que sentiria tanto a sua falta, mas droga; por que você tem sempre que ser tão teimoso e cabeça dura? Nossa briga não foi nada se comparada todas as outras que tivemos ao longo desses dois anos em que estamos juntos, entretanto foi esta a única que teve forças para nos separar. Olho pela janela do quarto no hotel onde estou hospedado, e sinto-me vazio. Volto para a cama fria onde não tenho conseguido dormir, porque aqui não é meu lugar. Todas as minhas coisas, ainda encontram-se na casa que vivíamos juntos...não levei nada além da carteira e do carro quando te deixei. Talvez por ainda nutrir esperanças de voltar a viver novamente com você.

Dormir ao teu lado, sentir seus cabelos sobre o meu corpo, ouvir teus suspiros e gemidos quando nos amamos. Sei que se eu quiser tê-lo de volta terei de ir até você. Imagino que é o que você espera que eu faça. Uma vez que sei que andou me procurando, te vi de longe há uma semana, quando saia da casa de um de nossos amigos. Eu quis ir até você e tomá-lo em meus braços, mas faltou-me coragem para fazê-lo. A saudade tem me corroído por dentro, e tudo em que tenho pensado é no que você está fazendo agora. Como gostaria de ser você. Ter a mesma alegria e disposição. Saber o que fazer para conquistá-lo novamente... você saberia como se aproximar... de nós dois, você sempre foi o mais romântico, com idéias mais impressionantes. Mas agora você não pode me dizer, o que eu precisaria fazer para tê-lo de volta em minha vida. Mas eu não pretendo desistir de você... descobrirei um meio de pedir seu perdão.

**_One...you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... 'cause its plain to see...that you're the only one for me...and  
Four...repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
When ever I believe my work is done...then I start Back at One.(yeah)_**

Um... você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade...  
Dois... só quero estar com você...  
Três... Porque é evidente... que você é o único pra mim...e  
Quatro... repita os passos de 1 a 3  
Cinco... e você se apaixonará por mim...  
Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado...Então voltarei para o primeiro passo

Engraçado como simples palavras podem machucar tão cruelmente, e ferir bem mais profundamente que uma simples arma. Engraçado como nos deixamos levar pelo calor da discussão, e ferimos a quem mais amamos; apenas pelo simples fato de não querer dar o braço a torcer. Olho para o calendário sobre a penteadeira do quarto e noto tristemente que hoje completam quinze dias que nos separamos. Quinze dias em que não sinto o toque de suas mãos em meu corpo. Quinze dias em que não sei o que é dormir e acordar em seus braços... quinze malditos dias... que por motivos infantis deixei para trás dois longos anos de felicidade.

Nem me lembro mais o motivo que gerou nossa separação. Tudo que sei agora é que ela não valia a pena. Afinal eu estou aqui, em nossa cama; sozinho e chorando sua falta. Eu até iria até você, te pediria perdão, mas não sei onde você está. Já procurei em todos os lugares que conhecia, na casa de amigos, parentes e nada. Recuso-me a acreditar que você tenha ido muito longe, você não faria isso conosco, mas não sei mais onde procurá-lo, somente me resta aguardar que você volte para mim. Enquanto isso eu permaneço aqui... apenas esperando..., quanto tempo eu não sei. Sei apenas que já fazem dois dias que não me levanto. Eu simplesmente fico aqui... agarrado a seu travesseiro, sentindo seu cheiro, e desejando que você venha me procurar, sentindo a mesma saudade que eu.

**_So Incredible...the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe...  
And undesirable...for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
Cause..._**

_É tão incrível... como as coisas trabalham por elas mesmas...  
É tudo emocionante, quando você descobre do que se trata, baby_

_É indesejável... que nós fiquemos separados...  
Eu jamais teria ido muito longe  
Porque você sabe que tem as chaves do meu coração_

Ouço a campainha tocar. Levanto-me correndo até a porta, na esperança de que seja você, mas nada encontro além do vazio. Não posso impedir que as lágrimas caiam por meu rosto. Que tolo eu fui... você não precisaria tocar a campainha, você ainda tem as chaves de casa. Bato a porta e deixo meu corpo cair no chão, não há mais nada para mim aqui sem você. Não há amor, não há alegria. Apenas a solidão, carregada pela tristeza. Você sempre me disse que eu era forte, mas eu só o era apenas porque estava com você. Sem você eu não sou nada. Nada além de uma criança desprotegida.

**_One...you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... 'cause its plain to see...that you're the only one for me...and  
Four...repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
When ever I believe my work is done...then I start Back at One.(yeah)_**

_  
Um... você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade...  
Dois... só quero estar com você...  
Três... Porque é evidente... que você é o único pra mim...e  
Quatro... repita os passos de 1 a 3  
Cinco... e você se apaixonará por mim...  
Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado...Então voltarei para o primeiro passo_

Eu preciso de você; é tolice fugir da verdade. Já são quase onze horas da noite, mas não pretendo deixar que mais nenhum segundo passe, não até que eu esteja novamente com você. Pego o carro em direção a nossa casa, mas algo me diz que não o encontrarei lá. Ainda assim sigo na mesma direção. O fato de todas as luzes estarem apagadas a essa hora apenas me faz sofrer. Você nunca foi de deitar cedo, então as luzes ainda deveriam estar acessas. Entro correndo, chamando seu nome, mas não o vejo em lugar algum. Noto que o quarto se encontra da mesma forma que a quinze dias atrás. Livros espalhados pelo chão, o espelho partido no meio. Apenas a cama se encontra desarrumada. Caminho até ela, tocando o travesseiro, e sinto-o molhado. Sei que você andou chorando, mas não pretendo deixar que o faça novamente. Não sem mim para enxugar suas lágrimas. Deixo a casa, seguindo para onde meu coração diz, que você está.

**_Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child..whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life,  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
_****_You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Time_**

_Diga adeus a escuridão da noite, eu vejo o sol se aproximando  
Sinto-me como uma criança cuja vida está começando  
Você chegou e trouxe uma vida nova  
Para este meu coração solitário  
Você me salvou bem na hora exata_

Não preciso esconder minhas lágrimas, a chuva caindo se encarrega de levá-las. Não podia mais ficar trancado lá dentro, eu precisa sair..., precisava respirar antes que fosse fraco demais e tomasse o caminho mais covarde. Sinto o vento balançando meus cabelos. Sinto as lágrimas tornarem-se ainda mais fortes ao lembrar o quanto você os adora, cobrindo seu corpo... eu te amo tanto, e me sinto tão sozinho sem você. Eu o quero de volta. Eu o quero em minha vida novamente. Você é a razão d'eu continuar vivendo. A razão de meu sorriso. Eu não sou ninguém sem você ao meu lado.

Paro o carro o mais próximo de onde acho que você estará. Desço e corro sem importar-me em trancá-lo, é apenas um objeto sem valor... nada comparado a você. Meu coração para ao vê-lo encolhido sobre o banco da praça. Os cabelos soltos, grudados a sua forma encolhida devido a chuva. Caminho lentamente em sua direção, para vê-lo levantar a cabeça e me olhar. Mesmo com a chuva posso ver que está chorando. Corro em sua direção no mesmo instante em que você o faz. Não precisamos de palavras, não agora. Elas seriam desnecessárias. Estreito-o em meus braços, ouvindo-o soluçar e meu choro une-se ao seu segundos antes de beijá-lo, demonstrando todo meu arrependimento e minha saudade.

**_One...you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... 'cause its plain to see...that you're the only one for me...and  
Four...repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
When ever I believe my work is done...then I start Back at One.(yeah)_**

_  
Um... você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade...  
Dois... só quero estar com você...  
Três... Porque é evidente... que você é o único pra mim...e  
Quatro... repita os passos de 1 a 3  
Cinco... e você se apaixonará por mim...  
Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado...Então voltarei para o primeiro passo_

Nos afastamos, perdendo-nos no olhar um do outro. Sou o primeiro a falar. Não tenho vergonha de te pedir perdão, eu preciso dele, assim como preciso de você.

Heero... me perdoa?

Você não precisava me pedir perdão, nós dois erramos. Você porque não quis me ouvir e eu porque parti sem ouvi-lo.

Apenas se você puder me perdoar. Eu não deveria ter partido. Você é minha vida Duo, eu não sei mais viver sem você.

Nem eu sem você Heero.

Eu sorrio acariciando seu rosto. Vendo teus olhos sorrirem e teus lábios me fazendo a pergunta que ansiei ouvir todos os dias desde que parti. No entanto tudo que posso fazer é apertá-lo contra mim, antes de responder.

Sim, vamos para casa.

Owari

A música usada foi a que deu o nome a fic: Back at One de Brian Mcknight

MaiMai Feliz aniversário lindinha (Viva 11/05 !), muitas felicidades neste dia, essa songfic (eu acho que é songfic né) foi feita especialmente para você. Eu espero que você goste, foi minha primeira songfic, e fic (afinal não deixa de ser né?) sem lemon, rala, lime ou coisas do gênero.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

E como sempre aguardo comentários


End file.
